digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 33
Fan:Digimon Adventure V in Progress Tai: Ahhh, gimmie a break! kicks a can across the ground in frustration. Matt: That lousy fog barrier is still up. Mimi: So, beating Daemon didn't solve anything. Izzy: Hang on! We've got mail from Gennai! computer beeps, and the kids and digimon crowd around the screen to watch. Gennai: Wonderful news, my friends! I may have found the way to defeat him once and for all! image of an old carved tablet appears on the screen. Gennai: It's actually an ancient text which I've translated: "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the king of darkness and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the king of darkness will reveal himself in his true form as the beast. Then, the light shall pireced the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen." image fades from the screen, leaving the kids looking at the computer in confusion. Sora: Well, that was about as clear as mud. Can you make heads or tails of it? Izzy: Uhh, well.... Kari: Listen, Tai. Maybe we should try and find Mom and Dad. Tai: You're right. Joe: I wouldn't mind checking out my place, either. Mimi: And I'd like to change my pyjamas. Or at least get a matching robe. Tai: Yeah, let's go. No reason to stay here. kids walk away together, as the tattered clock of Daemon waved across the wind. --- TITLE: DAEMON ---- parents walk out of Odaiba Mansion with Izzy, to see most of the kids and their digimon, as well as Matt's dad, waiting outside. Izzy's dad: Alright. Can someone explain what's going on? Matt's dad: It's a pretty long story, but I'll try. Mimi: Hey everybody, wait for me! and Tanemon run up to the others, Mimi again dressed in her pink dress and hat. Mimi: Sorry I'm late. Huh? Aren't we missing somebody? Sora: We're waiting for Joe. He's still upstairs. and Bukamon are walking through the rooms of Joe's house. Books and papers are strewn everywhere across the floor. Joe: Mom? Dad? There's no sign of anyone. Bukamon: Do you think they've been captured with all the rest? That would be sad. behind the two, a door slides silently open. A hand sneaks out and grabs Joe's shoulder. Joe: Ahhh! Bukamon: Don't do that! Jim: Relax, it's only your brother. Who's totally freaked. Joe: Jim! What are you doing hiding in there? Jim: Well, I'm not playing hide and seek. Those creepy things tore the place apart. Bukamon: They are creepy, aren't they? Jim: Frankly, I wouldn't talk if I were you. smiles, Joe: Hey, don't worry about this little guy, Jim. He's a friend of mine. And I've got more good news. Daemon's been destroyed! Jim: Just who is Daemon? For once in your life, Joe, you actually sound like you know what you'e talking about. Joe: Mmm hmmm. Jim: There's a first time for everything. the group waiting downstairs is joined by Joe and his brother. Matt's dad: Find out what's happening at the convention center. And we'll try to find a way through the fog barrier, right, T.K.?. T.K.: Mmm hmm! and his brother ride on a motorcycle, and stop at the convention center. Jim takes off his helmet. Jim: So tell me, Joe. Are you still planning on being a doctor? Bukamon: Joe is smart. He could be a doctor! Jim: There's a lot more to it than that. Bukamon: Joe could be whatever he wants! Joe: It's what my dad wants me to be. Jim: Poor Dad. He doesn't know. Joe: No... flies out of Joe's bag and into Jim's face. Bukamon: Are you implying Joe's not smart enough for something? Listen, I don't care if you are his brother, you've got no right- Jim: No, calm down, I'm not saying he's not smart enough. I'm just saying it'll be kind of hard for him to Be a doctor, when he passes out at the sight of blood! Bukamon: Yep. That's my pal, Joe! Jim: Look! I think your friends are coming. Bukamon: Huh? Jim: We'll talk about this later, Joe. three turn to see the others running toward the center. Agumon: There's one of 'em now! Let's go! Bakemon looks panicked to have six digimon running toward it at once. Tanemon: Tanemon digivolve to... Motimon: Motimon digivolve to... Yokomon: Yokomon digivolve to... Bukamon: Bukamon digivolve to... Biyomon: Biyomon! Tentomon: Tentomon! Gomamon: Gomamon! Palmon: Palmon! digimon run down an escalator at a group of Bakemon still loitering around the center. Gatomon: Lightning Claw! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Gomamon: Marching Fishes! Palmon: Poison Ivy! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Bakemon are destroyed with no trouble. The kids come running up. Tai: Excellent! Good work, you guys! a large room of the center, hundreds of people are laying on their backs in neat rows, unconscious. The kids and digimon wander among them. Tai: Mom, wake up! Mimi: Daddy? What's happened to them? Joe: They're all so totally still. Are they- Jim: No, their pulses are normal. Joe: That's good. Jim: Joe, listen to me. It's your life, you've got to live it your way, not Dad's way. Joe: I guess... Jim: After I become a doctor, I'm going to South America, Africa, someplace I can really be of help. Dad's already told me he doesn't approve. Joe: I could imagine. Jim: Anyway, right now we've got to see to all these people. Joe: What can we do? Jim: If only we could get help from the outside.... dad, Matt, T.K., Patamon and Gabumon are drifting in a small boat, not really going anywhere. Matt's dad: It's hopeless. There's no way to get through this fog. Patamon: Hello, anybody! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Gabumon: No, like this: If you save us we'll give you anything you want, including candy! the tempting offer, nobody answers their calls. T.K. looks down, sadly. T.K.: Nice try. This just isn't working. Maybe we should go back to shore. at the convention center, Kari and Gatomon are looking sadly at the unconscious people. Kari: This is all our fault, Gatomon. Gatomon: Mmm hmm. Sora: Don't worry. This spell, or whatever it is, will wear off. And then everyone will just wake up again. and Gatomon nod, gratefully. Sora smiles at them, then looks back at the person in front of her. Sora: Yeah. Isn't that right, Mom? on the shore again, Gabumon is facing a pack of Gizamon while the three humans get away. Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Matt's dad: We were better off lost in the fog! T.K.: Let's go! Gabumon: If you insist! The group runs into a minivan, and the Gizamon chase them and jump on top of the vehicle, causing it to topple over to one side. The group inside screams, which alerts a group of bat-type digimon. They wake up and fly from the tree they were resting in. They descend on the vehicle, and destroy the Gizamon. The group opens the van doors and looks outside.] Matt's dad: Come on, guys. Matt: Hey, what happened to them? T.K.: Over there! look up to see the swarm of bats flying over the water on the way to the city. Matt's dad: "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats." the wreckge, a clawed fist emerges as DemiDevimon looks on, laughing. DemiDevimon: Now things start to get interesting! parents are alone with Izzy in an otherwise empty room of the convention center. Izzy: You wanted to talk to me? Izzy's dad: Yes, son. When you went off an left us there in hiding, your mother and I thought we might never see you again. So we talked, and decided the time had come to tell you that we're not your real parents, Izzy. Izzy: I already know. I heard you talking once. I pretended to myself I hadn't heard anything. Then I made believe I'd misunderstood. Then I tried to wipe it from my mind and just act like everything was the same as before. watches, concerned, from behind a corner of the wall. Izzy's parents look pained as their son speaks. Izzy: But it wasn't. And I didn't mean to, but I just started drifting away from you, a little more each day. Izzy's dad: That's why you buried yourself in that computer. Izzy: That's right. Izzy's dad: It's not surprising. It's who you are. You see, in so many ways, you're the living image of your real father. Izzy: What was my real father like? Izzy's dad: He was a fine man, and a brilliant mathematician. In fact, he was a lecturer at the university. He and I were distant cousins. I was his only living relative. And your mother had no family of her own, so, when it happened.... Late one night there was a terrible car accident. Neither of them survived. Izzy's mom: We had lost a little boy of our own, you see, just before. So, when we were asked if we might want to take care of you, well, it seemed like... I don't know, some kind of sign. We said yes. Izzy: So you made me your son. parents look sad and depressed. Izzy's dad: We always planned to tell you the truth. We were just waiting for you to grow up a little bit more but now you seem to have found out on your own we waited too long I’m sorry son. Izzy: No no dad there’s no need to be sorry it couldn’t have been easy for you to tell me this and I’m umh well glad you did. Mum and dad look happier. Izzy Dad: We just want you to know we love you Izzy. Izzy Mum: You see as far as we’re concerned you are our real son and nothing can change that. Izzy: Mom.... dad embraces his family as Tentomon looks on with tears in his eyes. Tentomon: Gee, it's times like this I wish I had a digi-mommy. in the convention center's main room, Sora's mother sits up. Biyomon: Sora, your mom's awake! mom sits up and holds her arms out in front of her like a zombie. Then she speaks in a dull and monotone voice. Sora's mom: Lord Daemon. Sora: Mom, what is it? Are you alright? Mom? mother gives no indication that she even hears her daughter's voice. Elsewhere in the city, DemiDevimon watches as a huge shadow takes shape and grows. DemiDevimon: Hey there, Master. Good to see you back on your feet. Daemon: More.... More energy, I need more. [] DemiDevimon: It won't be long now. The boss is gonna be bigger and better than ever! Ha ha ha ha! the convention center, all of the people lying on their backs in rows have their eyes open and are chanting together. People: Daemon. Lord and master. Tai: Stop it, Dad. Snap out of it! Mimi: Mom, it's me! Matt's dad: What's going on? Jim: Very odd. Physically, they're still asleep. It's like they're all having the same dream. Izzy: Hey, wait a minute! Do you guys remember that prophecy? Matt: Yeah, it fits. It says the fallen people will invoke the name of the King of Darkness. Gabumon: Well, the first part about the bats came true. Joe: Huh? Tai: When was that? Sora: What did the third part of the prophecy say? Izzy: Before the recycle part it was: "When the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the king of darkness will reveal himself in his true form." Tai: Terrific. But, what's the hour of the beast? Matt's dad: Six, six, six. Six seconds and six minutes past six o'clock. Tai: Sounds like triple six is our unlucky number. looks at his digivice, which turns to six o'clock before his eyes. Tai: It's almost time! Matt's dad: Quick, get in the van! group rushes away in the van. Tai looks at his digivice again. It now reads six o'clock. Tai: We're never gonna make it! the bats fly to one building, and disappear inside. Tai's digivice clicks to 6:06:06. of light shoot from the building, and a creature begins to emerge. The van screeches to a halt in time for the group inside to see the building being torn apart by an enormous digimon with black and red wings, and long spiked hair. They run toward it. Tai: Is that Daemon? Matt: He's been taking steroids! Matt's dad: It's his true form. The beast. Agumon: Hey, come on! Gabumon: Right! Agumon: Agumon digivolve to... Greymon! Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon! red giant turns to them and opens his arms. A gale of wind stops the other two digimon in their tracks. DemiDevimon flies in front of his master to address the attackers. DemiDevimon: in his true form! Tai: true form? Daemon: More energy! I'm hungry! DemiDevimon: No problem, boss. There's all those people just laying there waiting for you. Remember to start the day with a good breakfast! Daemon: I'll begin with a little snack! takes in a deep breath of air, pulling DemiDevimon toward him. DemiDevimon: Hey, hang on! What are you doing? Wahhhh! disappears into Daemon's mouth. The giant digimon takes a step toward the convention center. Matt's dad: He's going after everyone at the convention center! Tai: Pump it up, you guys! Matt: Digivolve! Garurumon: You heard them, let's do it! Greymon: Yo! Greymon: Greymon digivolve to... Garurumon: Garurumon digivolve to... MetalGreymon: MetalGreymon! WereGarurumon: WereGarurumon! ultimates land fearlessly at the feet of Daemon. WereGarurumon: So, we flip a coin to see who goes first? MetalGreymon: Allow me. Giga Blaster! runs and leaps onto one of MetalGreymon's missiles, jumping off as it finds its mark on Daemon's body. WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw! Matt: It didn't even faze him! growls, and races up the huge digimon's chest to his smirking face. WereGarurumon: Garuru Kick! attack opens a gash in Daemon's forehead. From the gash, veins reach out and wrap themselves around WereGarurumon. MetalGreymon: Mega Claw! Giga Blaster! metal claw severs the veins, releasing WereGarurumon, and the missile attack sends VenomMyotismon crashing into the skyscraper behind him, demolishing it. Tai: Did it work? VenomMyotismon: More energy! I must feed! Matt: That answer your question? and WereGarurumon return to the others. WereGarurumon: Matt, Tai. Go to the convention center and warn the others. Don't worry about us, we'll take care of this clown! Matt: Alright, but just watch yourself. Matt's dad: Let's go! humans race away in the van. WereGarurumon turns to MetalGreymon, who nods. MetalGreymon: Piece of cake! VenomMyotismon: I am hungry. Argh! Hungry! rushes into the convention center, where he sees Mimi, Joe and Jim. Tai: Clear everyone out, now! Mimi and Joe: Huh? go outside, and the people and digimon watch VenomMyotismon from a relatively safe distance. Tai: I don't know how long they can hold him off! Jim: Even if we had time, we couldn't move all these people. Gatomon: You don't understand, you can never outrun him. We have to destroy him. Patamon: You can count on me. Biyomon and Palmon: Yeah, and us too! Tentomon: Me three. Gomamon: Hey, make that four! Gatomon: Uh, mm mm. Patamon's the only digimon I need to come with me. The rest of you stay here. Gomamon: Huh? Gatomon: Nothing personal, I just want all of you to save up your strength. If my plan doesn't work, you'll all be needed. Biyomon: Let's do what she says. She knows these bad digimon better than anyone. Mimi: Excuse me, I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but how can any of us expect to stand up against that guy? He's bigger than most buildings! Gatomon: I got a plan, like I said. Come on, Patamon, let's fly! Patamon: Mm mm! Tai: We're right behind you, Gatomon! Izzy's dad: Let's go, son! We're in this together, right? Izzy: Right! Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon! flies overhead as the rest of the gang rides in Matt's dad's van. Izzy's mom: Angel? What's going on? Tentomon: It's kind of complicated. Izzy: They digivolved, Mom. Angewomon is the same for Gatomon. You see? mom watches as the information for the two digimon appears on Izzy's computer screen. Izzy's mom: Well- Izzy: Trust me on this, huh? Izzy's dad: It's nice to have outside interests, but I hope your schoolwork hasn't suffered. Izzy: Dad, this is the fate of the planet we're dealing with? The survival of the human race? Don't worry, I can take a make-up test for anything I missed. VenomMyotismon shoots out rays of energy at and WereGarurumon, who leap out of the way. The rays strike nearby skyscrapers, causing them to distintegrate instantly. Matt's dad: I sure wish I'd brought the camcorder! VenomMyotismon punches MetalGreymon out of the air, and he falls toward WereGarurumon, standing on the ground. WereGarurumon: Looks like trouble! a crash, MetalGreymon lands just in front of WereGarurumon, and skids uncontrolled into him. The smaller digimon tries to hold him back, but is pushed along the ground until both digimon are surrounded in light, and revert back to their rookie forms. Tai: What happened to them? Izzy: He must have drained them of their energy! VenomMyotismon: Goodbye, small fry! evil digimon raises a giant foot, intending to stomp on Agumon and Gabumon, when Angewomon and Leomon appear. Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! Leomon: Fist of the Beast King! two attacks hit VenomMyotismon in the chest, and he is knocked back a few steps, He laughs at Leomon and Angewomon Leomon: This won't be easy. Angewomon: Nobody ever said it would be. and Matt rush up to their digimon. Gabumon: I'm so sorry, Matt. We tried. Agumon: He was too much for us. Izzy's dad: Why is that monster so much bigger than the other digimon? Izzy: Search me. opens up his computer and takes a look. Izzy: Hmm. I thought he was fully evolved, (DA) but he found some way of digivolving into an even higher level. Some kind of Mega Ultimate level. Matt: Hey, that's not fair. It's like changing the rules in the middle of a game! Daemon: Stop it, you're tickling me! Now it's my turn! T.K.: You can do it, Leomon! Kari: Go, Angewomon! Matt's dad: Wait a minute, the prophecy, that's it! Quick, Izzy, what did it say in there about angels? VenomMyotismon: I begin to grow bored with you! Izzy's mom: What does the prophecy say? on his computer screen, Izzy reads over the prophecy again. A picture of Angewomon bracing against Daemon's fire attack as the prophecy is read. Izzy: "Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they had been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen." Okay, if Angewomon is the angel in the prophecy.... Izzy's dad: So then who are the ones they've been sent to protect? T.K.: Go for it, Angemon! Kari: Yeah, knock him right out! Izzy: That must mean Kari! The angels will shoot arrows at their loved ones! Tentomon explains funny pics come up. Tentomon: It's simple. Allow me to explain. Say I'm kind of like a guardian angel. Whose guardian angel am I? Yours. And who do you love the most? Izzy: I was getting to that! My mom and dad, obviously. Tentomon: Exactly. But Kari not only have parents, they have something else, too. Izzy's dad: She had brother! Tentomon: In a word, bingo! Izzy: Why would you want them shooting arrows at your loved ones? Sounds dangerous to me. Izzy's mom: She an angel, Izzy. Maybe they're like Cupid. He was sort of an angel. When he shot arrows, they were arrows of love. Izzy: Mom, isn't that a little corny? Tentomon: It may be corny, but I buy it. All we've got to do is get Angewomon to hit you with her arrows! Izzy: Hey, let's not be too hasty here! Matt: What do you think? Tai: It's worth a shot! Kari! Matt: T.K.! T.K.: You sure you wanna? Tai: Let's see these arrows of hope and light! Matt: You two have got to get them to shoot at us. Tai: They'll only do it if you tell them to! Kari: You really want them to shoot you? T.K.: What if you get like, dead or something? Matt: Never happen. Right? Tai: Right! Kari: Okay. and T.K. hold their crests up and speak into them like walkie-talkies. Kari: Angewomon! of light travel from the crests to the angels circling VenomMyotismon. A bow and arrow appears in Angewomon’s hand and a spear type arrow in Angemon’s hand. T.K.: I know this maybe sounds crazy, but shoot Matt and Tai with your arrow! Angewomon: Sounds crazy. But.... angel turns around and hover over Matt and Tai's heads. Agumon and Gabumon look uneasy. Gabumon: Wait, you sure about this? Agumon: What if that prophecy's all wrong? Tai: You guys want a miracle to happen or not? Matt: Yeah. Miracles require a little faith. Scared, Tai? Tai: No, not at all. How about you, Matt? Matt: Course not. Piece of cake. But maybe I'll just hang on to you to make sure you don't chicken out or anything. holds on to Tai's hand, and they stand together. Tai: Yeah, right. I'll do the same for you, buddy. Angewomon: One miracle...Coming up! fires. Gabumon and Agumon watch worriedly, and Kari, T.K., and the others watch, tense. The arrows find their marks in the boys' backs, and light explodes from where they stand. Even VenomMyotismon is startled by the force of the blast. Agumon back flips as he starts to Warp-digivolve. Agumon: Whoa! Agumon warp digivolve to... little digimon is surrounded in fire as he jumps from one digivolution to the next, faster than ever. From Agumon to Greymon, to MetalGreymon, the digivice propels him further, into a new form. Standing straight on two feet, with a body made almost entirely of metal, the mega slashes the air with the deadly metal claws at the end of each long metal arm. WarGreymon: WarGreymon! is surrounded in a glowing blue light. The power flowing through him causes him to do a backflip as well, before he, too, races through his more powerful forms. Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolve to... Gabumon to Garurumon to WereGarurumon, he finally stops at his new mega stage. The metal wolf tears through the air, extending wings that look like razor sharp blades, then lands. Compartments open up all over his body, shooting out beams of blue energy, and missiles that form pillars of ice out of the rocky ground. MetalGarurumon: MetalGarurumon! Matt: Whoa! Tai: Cool.... Category:Fan fiction